Talon Wolfbane
Member of The Krigere Warriors Introduction Talon Wolfbane, or simply Tal to his friends, is a warrior from the Wolfbane clan. The clan is known for its prowess with the axe and their Superior Physical Strength. Talon is no exception. He possess the amazing physcial strength noted in his clan heritate, however Talon's use of the axe is strange. Rather than use a battle axe Talon uses a guitar, which was forged from sea stone. A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance Talon can be seen wearing a dark black suit and a navy blue dress shirt under his jacket. His eyes are covered by a pair of pitch black shades and his feet by a pair of black penny loafers. His raven black hair is combed down and covers most of his face. It stops just above his lower face. Despite being combed the hair has a wild look to it. It is under control, but it is not perfectly straight. Physically Talon is quite impssing. He is covered from head to toe in muscles and a powerful aura surrounds him. On his back Talon carries around a blue guitar that is made with sea stone. The seastone makes the Headstone and the Body. The rest of it is made up of steel and adams wood. Personality Talon is a stoic. He does not like to talk about his problems much and he likes to keep his emotion on the inside. He is however a good listener and he aids people in solving thier problems rather easily. Talon however is both a warrior and a musician and he takes pride in both. Insulting his honor as a warrior or the music he plays is a quick way to starting up a fight. However Talon will not simply fly off on a rail and start fighting someone. He will give warnings first. This usually takes the form of the word stop, watch it, or cut it off. Once you have received three strikes Talon does what he has to do in order to maintain his honor. However you will not see Talon rage out when he does it. He will act normal untill the very moment he attacks. Another very important trait that needs to be noted about Talon is his thing for redheads. He really, really likes redheads. He will go out of his way just to meet a pretty red haired maiden. As I said before Talon is a stoic. You won't really see him react much to them, but he is looking with his eyes hidden under his glasses. Most of the time Talon will not react off his base emotions to begin with. This is due to him already having children of his own. As I said before Talon values honor. Being a married man with Children Talon does not chase after women, though that does not stop him from looking. Talon considers his family to be his greatest treasure, but he loves the life of a warrior equally. It is for this reason that Talon still takes high end dangerious jobs from his clan instead of becoming a normal guardsmen or sallery man. Talon enjoys fighting to much, though you won't see it on his face. Talon has been given the nick name Stone Face, by his wife and freinds. His wife, Sally Wolfbane, is the only women to ever break that expression. Abilities and Powers Axemanship Talon uses guitar, but he fights as if he was using a axe. His blows come with power and are designed to wedge though his opponents rather than simply slash. The Style of Combat Talon uses is the Wolfbane Axe. The style has been passed down though Talon's family for generations and is used by every member of it. Talon has added a spin by using a guitar, but in truth nothing has really changed. The Wolfbane Axe has two disciplines in it. The first is one handed and the second is two handed. Both disciplines can be used together, but most members of the family usually chose one. Talon however chose to use them both interchangeably in order to make himself a better fighting. Using both styles has made Talon a expert in both, but master of neither. This middle ground is ok with him for the moment, but Talon wishes to master both styles and make himself the best. The One handed discipline uses great leaps into the air and the force of gravity and the body to attack opponents. A member of the family using the one handed style can be seen leaping great bounds into the air and smashing down onto the ground with their axe cutting into their opponent. Their are several moves that do not involve jumping, you know just in case you are inside of a building, but they gain most of their power though their great jumps. The Two handed discipline is based off powerful attacks that destroy the enemies defense. The style focuses on powerful two handed swings that shake the earth and causes massive damage to the environment. The main skill Destruction Wave, is a powerful axe swing so great that it causes the earth to open up like the jaws of a shark and swallow a opponent hole. By swallow I mean let them fall into its depths to never be seen again and then close back up. Marksmanship Talon does not use a bow, nor does he use a gun, but he does have ranged attacks. Talon's version of range attacks or marksmanship comes in the form of his music. Their is a reason why Talon carries a guitar to the battlefield. The guitar is stronger than a normal one and the sounds that come off it can hit high frequencies and send out amazing volumes of sound. Talon is able to play his musical instrument at the right frequency and volume to disrupt his opponents heart. He can also create vibrations inside of his weapon, so that anyone who touches it will have their vibration traveling though their muscles. This would highly weaken their opponents and make them vulnerable. Talon can even play tunes that changes the moral of those who hear it. This means he can beat his enemies without having to lift a finger. Guitar Skills Action - Sending out of sound waves in order to determin the location of enemy or targets. The technique is used by Talon striking his guitar with his pick. He hits every line causing a massive sound wave to erupt from his musical instrument. Like Sonar he can read the way the sound returns in order to detect his target. Barre Chord - It is done by placing the left index finger over two strings. Once the guitar is struck it sends out a sound wave that messes up the perception of anyone in ear shock. This causes the opponent vision to blur and make them see several dancing shapes. Bending - Bending is done when Talon pulls a string to the side of his guitar. Once he strikes the note the sound coming from his guitar is turned into a higher pitch and is capable of damaging the ear drums of targets. Capo - Campo is a switch in Talon attacks. He says the word before he flips a switch on his guitar and starts using slicing sound waves instead of musical notes. The sound waves are generated from the guitar and manipulated though his skill with the instrument. The vibration turns some of the air into slicing air slashes that rage outward and cuts the target to bits. Cutaway - Is a move where Talon strikes the upper end of the guitar. Once he does this he fires off a concussive force of sound toward his target. The force of the blow is so great that it is equal to a sonic boom. Far away it sounds like thunder. Hammer-on - This move is activated when Talon literally hammer down his left finger onto the guitar. The move sends out a sound waves that is not aimed at his target but himself. The Sound Waves causes Talons mind to shoot into over drive. It speeds up his reactions and allows him to think faster. This is achieved though the art of hypnosis. Several factors about combat are removed from the thinking mind and placed into the subconscious where they run faster. Interval - Interval is a technique where Talon infuses his Haki into his guitar. This Haki is used to harden it and prevent it from breaking. He then uses it to strike his opponents with a physical blow. The technique is usually used between his other techniques and normally when his enemy rush in to try and take advantage of a opening. Picking - Picking is when Talon strikes the strings of his guitar and create vibrations that enter into the bodies of the people around him and weaken there muscles. It is similar to holing a lawn mower for the first time. The vibrations can drain a person strength and a stronger version of it can weaken the bonds in metal allowing him to break it easily. Tuner- Tuner is when Talon shows his skill with both the electric guitar and manipulation of wind. Using several notes on his guitar Talon causes the air to stir around him. During this time Talon is manipulating the charges of objects around him. The wind rubs on objects adding and taking electrons. Eventually it makes the target a negative charge and the air a positive. What follows is a lightning bolt created from static electricity from the iar. Physical Strength Axemanship is not the only skill that Talon has. Talon possess superhuman strength. He has the ability to punch out a giant and yell with such force that he can kill a man. I an effort to stop a fire Talon once pushed wind out of his mouth at such speed that it caused the air to chill. With a single swing of his guitar Talon can create a line straight though the sea. The force can push the water out of its path making the floor of the sea as dry as the beach. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Musician Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Former Slave Category:Former Pirate Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Axe User Category:Scientist Category:Mechanic